Crying at a Contest
by Katz Monster
Summary: A baby is hungry at a contest, but her mother is performing. Read to find out what happens. Requests being taken. CS IS PS ORS FS FWS SJS LS
1. ContestShipping

Hi Guys, this one just popped into my head yesterday. Anyway I can do one similar with IkariShipping. 3 reviews wanting IkariShipping and I'll do it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't Pokemon. However I do own Rose.

Crying.

A newborns crying was all the all contestants could hear during the second round match between Danny and May. All eyes turned to the grassy-haired man with a pale purple bundle in his arms. He lightly bounced the bundle walking around slightly.

Drew looked in his bag. Frustrated, he looked through May's, still not finding what he wanted.

"Of course, you have to be hungry while your mother is performing, don't you?" he quietly asked the bundle.

The newborn stopped crying and looked up at him with big blue eyes. Drew's face soften, he moved a tuft of grassy-hair away from her face, hiding it in the blanket. He lightly stroked her nose, slowly making her eyes shut, as she drifted asleep.

Of course, she wouldn't stay like this for long. Drew walked out of the contestants wing and into the audience.

May was battling hard, her Skitty and Glaceon using a blizzard and hidden power combo hitting the foe's Tropius and Vibrava dead-on.

Drew walked into the VIP section, putting his card in his back pocket, he walked over to a 19 year-old with cobalt-blue hair and black framed glasses.

"Max, I seriously need your help. Rose is hungry and May is battling." Drew rushed.

"Well, I do have one idea, but 6 people ain't gonna like it." Max said.

"Who won't like it?" Drew asked.

"Well, firstly, I'm pretty sure the judges won't like it, three people. Two, I'm also pretty sure you and May won't like it and that security guard won't like it." Max pointed to the door as he finished answering Drew's question.

Rose started moving around, screwing up her face as she caught the attention of Max,

"Drew, quickly make a decision yes or no, Rose is about to start crying." Max said.

Drew looked at the clock. 3 minutes remaining, Drew said yes without another moments hesitation.

Max stood up,"Gallade." Max called.

A pokeball on his belt opened revealing Max's signature pokemon.

"Gallade, please send Drew down to May." Max commanded his blade pokemon.

Drew and Rose were surrounded in a white glow suddenly vanishing and reappearing behind May's trainer box.

All eyes were on him now. "May," He called, despite the audience noticing him, May and Danny didn't, leaving the battle undisturbed.

"May," Drew called again, louder this time. Still no response.

Rose rolled around in her blanket and started wailing, finally catching the attention of May, Danny and the judges.

"What is going on here?" Mr Contesta demanded.

Drew blushed with embarrassment.

"Um... there isn't an easy way to put th-" Drew was interrupted by May who grabbed Rose off him, calming her down, and saying,

"Okay, time to be honest. I've been lying about my name to the public for a year now, my name is actually May Hayden rather than Maple." There was a lot of shocked gasps and awws coming from the crowd. May barely paid attention and continued smiling wildly,

"And this," She held up the small lavender bundle, "is Rose Hayden, she is a month and half old and as of this moment quite hungry, and if you don't mind Drew will take over while I'm gone."

Before Max could tell Gallade to May teleport may to him, the crowd burst into applause and shouts. After a moment, and Rose getting impatience, Gallade teleported May to the VIP section, and Drew stood in place of May.

The battle continued uninterupped, and Drew won for May using Skitty and Glaceon.

May sat next to Max and breastfed Rose.

"I wish you didn't do that in public." He said.

"Sure, I bet you want to have a child just so you can watch Molly do this." May said teasingly.

Max blushed wildly.

"Do not." He said quietly, as if telling himself more than anyone.

May giggled.

Life was going to be different from now on.

Please review, ideas, likes, advice and let me know if you want IkariShipping.


	2. IkariShipping

Hi Guys, I didn't get 3 reviews wanting this but I did it anyway. Thank you to those who have reviewed to all my stories so far and as this is my 10th one-shot, a celebration is in order. Also I will add another chapter to Truth or dare, asked the Chef. Anyway on with the IkariShipping version of the original.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, sadly, or this would happen.

* * *

Chapter 2-IkariShipping

"Mummy, I want Pachiweeshu." A young boy asked his mother.

"Okay sweetie, go look in Daddy's bag." She said to her midnight haired son.

The child walked past his mother to his father's grey shoulder bag, opened the flap and looked inside. He pushed past pokeballs and water bottle still not finding his treasured toy.

"I can't find him." He whined.

"Past it over here." She said kindly.

He pulled the bag over and she started going through it. She pulled out the water bottle, pokeballs and a small pile of clean napkins. Pushing some cobalt-blue hair pass her ear she turned to the battle before them, on the left a wannabe Pokemon Master, on the right her husband.

He was wearing a black and blue jacket and black jeans, his mauve hair was short at the back and sides. And if you looked hard enough you could see a tiny baby-blue ear poking out of his jacket pocket.

Dawn closed her sapphire eyes with regret. She knew what happen with he didn't have Pachirisu during one of Paul's battles.

"Ahh... Jake sweetie," She started nervously, "Daddy has Pachirisu."

Jake's onyx eyes widened and started to tear up. He started to sniff.

"Hey, it's okay why don't we go and ask Daddy to get it back?" She said cheerfully to try and stop him from crying.

"Okay, wet's go." He said wiping his eyes.

The two walked out of the VIP section towards the exit doors, taking a right to get to where the Pokemon Master walks out to the battle field.

Dawn picked up Jake as they went down the stairs getting closer to the doors to the field.

She nervously stepped onto the field, carrying Jake at her side.

The battle halted when Jake yelled 'Daddy!' at Paul, also causing the entire audience's attention to be focused on them.

Dawn awkwardly walked up to Paul.

"Can we have Pachirisu? He's in your pocket." Dawn whispered to him.

"No, he's n-" Paul was interrupted.

"Yes he is, right here." She grabbed out the small plush toy and gave it to Jake.

"Yay!" He cuddled the toy closing his eyes snuggling closer to Dawn.

Paul smiled and ruffled his hair, he kissed his forehead and gave Dawn a quick peak on the lips, to which the most girls in the audience dropped their drinks.

A small voice could be heard in amongst the audience,

"Hey Paul, spill the beans or rumours will start to blossom!" A red-head shouted a them.

"Very well." He replied.

"This," he gestured to Dawn, "Is my wife, Dawn Shenji, once Berlitz. Famous in the contest world and the mother of my child."

He picked up Jake and held him up, "This is Jake Shenji, 2 years old and loves this little Pachirisu plush toy I got for him when he was born." He finished with a smile and sent them back to the VIP section using Honchkrow's fly.

Paul went on to win the battle and keep his title of Sinnoh Pokemon Master.

Dawn went on to answer a lot of question in the VIP section and to look after Jake until Paul came to save them form the crowd.

Life was going to be different from now on.

* * *

If you didn't guess who was shouting, it was Zoey! Yay! Please review with any thought you might have on any story. Signing off to take vitamins for this cold :(


	3. PokeShipping

Hi Guys, I know it's been a while and I still have writer's block without some more ideas, so I am opening this up to requests. This PokeShipping was requested by: youare-who-youare. Please don't request shippings I have already done.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or this could happen, I do however own Jay.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet Town, the Pidgey were singing, everything was peaceful for the young Kanto Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum until...

_Knock, Knock..._

Ash got up to get the door... Press, they follow him anywhere.

"Hi." He said blankly.

"Hello Mr Ketchum, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" The head reporter asked.

"About?" He was not in the mood for a long chat about his past or future family.

"Your family."

"Okay, my dad left me before I was born, I grew up having a mystery father and my mother took care of me." He said trying and hoping to make this as short as possible.

"Sir, we are talking about your future family."

"No comment." He replied and shut the door in their faces.

Misty walked down the stairs, as Ash closed every curtain looking at the front of their house.

"What was that about?" She asked quietly.

"Stupid Press, stupid questions about my family." He said to her.

_Knock, Knock..._

"Agrr..." Ash opened the door... more Press. "Yes?"

"We heard another voice. Is someone else here?" The women asked.

Ash sighed, "Yes, Mist come 'ere!" he called.

Misty came to the door wearing her sky blue singlet top and shorts.

Ash wrapped an arm around Misty and heard himself saying:

"This is Misty Waterflower, my wife." Ash regretted the word while he was saying them. But due to Misty's quick thinking everything was the same as it always has been.

The red-head grabbed her mallet out of nowhere and whack him over the head and taunted him, "In your dreams, Ash Ketchum!"

"Okay?" The reports were stunned, they thought they had discovered Ash secret wife, but no not today.

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower, Ash's best friend, **not girlfriend and certainly not wife**." She said to clear things up, and to make it more believable she glared at the raven-haired man when saying 'not girlfriend and certainly not wife'.

At least, it was believable until a newborns crying was heard.

Ash immediately slammed the door the reporters face giving her violet hair a wind blown look.

Ash and Misty ran to the stairs of their house, up them and to the left, into their bedroom. Beside their bed was a white baby cot with a forest-green ribbon tied around the front. Both Ash and Misty's faces soften when they saw the figure inside.

Dark red hair poked out of the blanket, and sea-green eyes opened as she saw her parents. She stopped crying and lifted her tiny arms to her mother waited to be picked up.

Misty picked her up, and breast-fed her. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." Ash started. "Maybe, we have no choice but to tell them the truth."

"Maybe, I don't know that we have any other choice." Misty replied sadly.

"I still can't believe we kept this secret for 2years!" Ash exclaimed.

"Neither can I." She said, softly. "Are they still there?"

Ash looked out the window onto the street, he could see a group of excited reporters at his doorstep. "Yep."

"Let's go then." Misty started walking out of the room, Ash following close behind.

As the 21 year-olds got to the bottom, Ash said she should wait for a signal, if they don't believe him.

He opened the door, to a face full of flash and a bunch of questions being asked, they had brought back-up. It hadn't been this bad since he became the Pokemon Master of Kanto.

"As you already may of heard, a few moments ago there was a baby's crying heard," He started nervously. "Well, she is actually my child."

Lots of notes were being taken, and from experience none of the reporters spoke a word.

"And my wife is the woman you met before."

The first reporter spoke up, "Yeah right, she whack you over the head with a giant wooden mallet."

"That's a joke that has going on for the last 11 years, and if you still don't believe me," He made a 'come here' motion to the red-head.

Aww's and ahh's came from all of the reporters and photographers mouths, who to Ash's surprise weren't taking pictures.

"This is Jay," he gestured to the pale pink bundle, "Currentally, 4 weeks old and our first and probably not last child together." He wrapped an arm around Misty, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

He closed the door and gave a sigh the relief. "I am so glad that's over with."

"Same, but I couldn't be happier." Misty said, sitting down on the louge.

Ash sat next to her, allowing her to rest her head on his buff shoulder. "Neither could I."

* * *

Please review, likes, advice, ideas and requests. I take all, it also fuels my imagination! ;)


	4. Old-RivalShipping

Hi guys, apart from requests and Truth or Dare, asked the Chef, I don't think I'll be uploading anything next month. I will still read reviews and write them, I just don't have many ideas and I want to spread them out, so sorry probably nothing will get up. Anyway, here is Old-RivalShipping! Requested by ShadowAbsol13.  
I will warn you now that I have not read any manga or know Leaf's personality, this is my very first Old-RivalShipping, and I'm not too proud of it, but here goes nothing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't know Pokemon, however I known Jake and Alfred.

* * *

It was a cloudy day in pallet Town, not the best day to show reports around the Professor's ranch, but Gary pressed on anyway.

"And over here, we have our Castform team." The chestnut haired man gestured to three Castform, one rain-form, one sunny-form and one normal.

"This one," he told the reporter, who was taking notes, "Will tell you today's weather." he pointed to the rain-form.

"This guy here, had an incident with Celebi and can predict tomorrow's weather with 100% accuracy." Gary petted the head of the sunny-form.

"Then there's Georgie, she's just an ordinary Castform."

Georgie rubbed her cheek against Gary's, as a sort of cuddle.

The photographer took a photo of this action.

A drop of rain landed on the reporters nose, she looked at Georgie. Sure enough she had changed into rain-form.

Gary turned his forest orbs towards the lab. "I can show other pokemon inside the lab," He turned to the pokemon, "You three, get Umbreon, Espeon and their pups."

The three Castform went into the forest in search of said pokemon. Meanwhile, Gary and the reporters were running through the rain to the lab.

They entered the lab just as it started pouring down, leaving the door open for Umbreon, Espeon and four tiny Eevees, two on each parent's back.

Gary walked into the kitchen, the two reporters closely behind.

"Leaf, can you get some biscuits? We have guests." Gary asked the auburn-haired woman with sapphire eyes.

"Sure." She replied happily, getting a packet of chocolate covered biscuits out of the cupboard and putting them on a plate.

They all walked out of the kitchen to the living room, sitting down and conversing about various things, such as, pokemon breeding, food recipes and Leaf's job of looking after the pokemon on the ranch.

Half an hour later, the door creaked open and a small boy entered the room. He had chocolate hair and the most beautiful mint green eyes.

"Mummy, Daddy, I'm hungwey. What are we having for dinner?" he asked, sweetly.

The female reporter asked her eyebrow, while the other photographer was shocked.

"Yeah, what are you having for dinner?" she questioned, mockingly.

Leaf looked confused, but answered anyway, "Chicken curry if you must know."

"That's not what she means Leaf." Gary said frustrated.

"What does she mean?" Leaf asked, still clueless.

Gary face-palmed, "Okay,, time to reveal the truth. Leaf and I have been married for 3 years and Jake is our son. He's 18 months old."

"Oh, that's what she meant."

"Well, we'll be on our way. We have enough information to create this article at the office. Good bye Professor Gary, Leaf and Jake. Come on, Alfred." The reporter said before walking out of the house dragging Alfred behind her.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jake asked his young father.

"Nothing, I'm just a little worried what that article is going to be about."

"Yeah, me too. But nothing will change between us." Leaf said, lifting the small boy into her arms.

"Nothing ever." Gary finished, smiling holding the two in a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Please review, tell me how I did with Leaf's personality, likes, advice and ideas. Anything fuels my imagination!  
PS. I am still taking requests!


	5. FestivalShipping

Hi guys, I know I haven't done anything for a while (meaning requests) so here's one requested by ShadowAbsol13. I know it's two in a row but the rest are coming, soon. Probably 1 or 2 next week. Sorry to everyone else, but this one clicked and had to be written. So, without further-a-do let the story go on.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, sadly. But I do own Finnoa.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

" I will be fine."

It was the semi-finals at the Castila City contest, the first round of contests to be held in Unova. A purple-haired man was consulting his wife, on whether she would be okay while he was battling. He brushed his long hair over his shoulder and straightened his forest leather jacket.

"Harley, I will be fine. Don't worry, there's still another two weeks. And if something happens, which it won't, Drew will look after me." The salmon-haired woman said, sensing her husband's anxiety.

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" The grass-haired asked.

"Because you are the only person I can trust." Harley answered. "And if something happens to Solidad or my baby, your twerp of a wife has it coming." Harley threatened.

"Harley, not in front of Rose and Josh." Drew said sternly. He bounced the grass-haired girl on his knee, while he bottle-fed the chocolate new-born.

"Daddy?" the young girl asked.

"Yes Rose?"

"Can I hold Josh?" she asked gesturing to the pale green bundle.

"I don't know. Are you sure you're strong enough? And do you know how to hold him" Drew asked, teasingly, as he knew May already told her her to do all of the above.

"Yes Daddy, I want to hold him." she whined, her sapphire eyes pleading him.

"Everything will be fine." Solidad told Harley as he walked to the contestants wing.

"This is a battle between May Hayden and Harley Nokutasu! 5 minutes on the clock! Begin!" The MC shouted at the audience.

1 Minute later...

here was a great pain in Solidad's waist, another practise contraction. The pain got greater rather quickly, exceeding any other. Solidad felt like she was about to cry.

"Drew." She said quietly, "I need Harley." A lone tear rolleddown her cheek.

Drew plucked a pokeball from his belt. "Roserade." he called.

The bouquet pokemon appeared in a white light.

"Roserade, look after Rose and Josh while I'm gone. Rose-Bud?" He said catching the two year-olds attention, "Look after Josh."

Drew picked up Solidad bridal style, carrying her down the corridor that the purpe haired manwhen down earlier.

As they made their way through the moss-green hallways, Solidad's moans got louder. They finally, reached the small white walled room, where you waited for your name to be called.

Unfortunately, a guard blocked their path.

"Halt, who goes there?"The guard asked.

"This is an emergency, can we please get through?" Drew asked, somewhat impatiently

"Who goes there?" He asked again, not giving an inch.

"(Sigh) Drew Hayden and Solidad Nokutasu." Drew answered.

"And what's the problem, why do you need to disturb the match?" The rather annoying guard, that Drew was beginning to hate, asked.

"Look," Solidad said from Drew's arms, her temper getting the better of her, "My husband and his wife are the ones battling, they won't mind if Harley has to leave because I'm going into labour."

"Did you think about the audience's opinion and what about the judges?" He questioned, being a cold-hearted idiot.

"Screw this." Drew put Solidad down on the bench against the wall and pulled another pokeball off his belt,

"Absol, show this guard why you are the disaster Pokemon!" Drew nearly shouted.

Seeing the unusual pokemon and hearing that it is the disaster pokemon made the guard move out of the way immediately. "You may pass." He said, quietly shaking in fear, cowering before them.

Drew picked up Solidad again and walked through the door to the stage going sideways to fit through with Solidad in his arms.

"Harley!" Solidad cried, as they walked over to him.

Drew ran over to him. Harley opened his green jacket and took out a photo. Drew gave Solidad to Harley and he took the photo. After this trade the purple-haired man ran down the hallway as fast as he could.

"Could someone explain what is going on hear?" The nurse Joy in the judges panel asked.

Drew walked up to them holding the photo, it was a wedding photo. The picture showed them outside in a garden, Harley holding Solidad, wearing a black tux and Solidad wearing a flowing, white, water-fall like wedding dress. Both of them were extremely happy, their sea-green orbs sparkling with joy.

"Solidad is going into labour." Drew said as May walked up to him.

"Harley is married, huh?" Mr Contesta, said vaguely.

"Sorry folks, Harley can no longer compete in this contest due to family problems." He said to the audience, but Drew wouldn't take that for an answer.

He went up to the camera that sent the live feed to the big screen. He held the picture up to it so that the audience could see it. There was lots of awws and ohhs, mainly from the female half of the crowd.

"Harley can't compete because he and his wife are about to have a child." Drew said to the camera.

The building roared into life, the contest continued unaltered and Harley's fears of rumours were vanished. All in all, it was a very good day.

That was the day that Finnoa Nokutasu was born.

* * *

Heh, longest so far. Please review, likes, advice, comments, and yes I am still taking requests. Review, it fuels my imagination!


	6. Ferris-WheelShipping

Hi guys, here's one of the ones I promised, I thought of the idea while wearing my Pikachu onesie (One-piece PJs). The next one should come before Sunday. Still taking requests. And this was requested by DriftedDaisy and ShadowAbsol13's friend Amy. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon! ;(

* * *

"Come on, Mint! We're going to have to wait for the next ride!"

There was a happy vibe in the air. Lots of people shouting, laughing, and having fun. This was the purpose of the Nimbasa City annul fair, to celebrate good fortunes and fun. There were a few TV reporters for the news, but that was it as far as media.

The chocolate haired teen pulled her boyfriend to the line for the Ferris-wheel. The sun was going behind the mountains and the city looked amazing at this time of day.

"Two tickets for the Ferris-wheel please?" The mint-haired teen asked.

"Wow, sir." The conductor said in aww, "You sure are lucky to have the 2nd place winner as your girlfriend." He handed over the tickets, not realising who the guy was.

"I try. Come on, Chocolate." He called to the girl.

She loved the nickname he came up with for her. Not only was it just for them to use, it helped to use different names for each other when you are celebrities.

The two got in the carriage and the ride started.

"I'm so glad you came, N" The girl said.

"Me too. Thanks for inviting me, Hilda." N said lovingly.

Hilda stood up, looking on the big window, over-looking the city. Her eyes sparkled, like the ocean at sunset.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed.

"Come here, you." He hugged the girl from behind dragging her to the sit. She was laughing hysterically.

When the laughter subsided, N pressed his lips to hers.

"Zekrom damn it!" The reporter cried. She was looking at the camera, but the reflected sun rays went directly into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" The camera man asked.

"Yes." She said slowly.

The camera man could see into the windows of the Ferris-wheel. "Hey, isn't that N and Hilda?" He said.

The reporter looked at the carriage he was pointing at. She put her sunglasses on and looked. Sure enough it was N and Hilda hugging each other close and looking out the big window. "Yes it is!" She exclaimed, excitedly. "Hurry the ride will end soon, we have to get there as they get out."

The camera man nodded and they both ran towards the ride.

"The ride is going to stop soon, come on." N and Hilda stood by the door of their carriage, waiting to get out.

The ride stopped and the doors opened. The reporters went straight into action, "Hello, H and Hilda. How have you been? Are you doing things to get to what you want to achieve or have you been doing other things together?" She asked, smirking.

The crowd 'Ooo'ed at them as a look of shock passed over each of their faces. They had been caught.

"Umm... Give us a moment please." Hilda dragged N away from the reporter and whispered to him.

"If we tell them, we'll go insane!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Yes, but if we don't tell we'll spread rumours that could be worst than the truth." N said countering her.

"I guess, I just don't know what to do." Hilda said sadly, her sky eyes watering.

"Let's tell them the truth, and settle this once and for all. Is that okay?" He asked her, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Okay."

They turned around to face the crowd. N spoke bravely, mainly because Hilda's eyes were still tearing up and she had her face in his sleeve.

"To settle this once and for all, yes Hilda and I are a couple, but we are not engaged and don't live together."

Hilda slowly looked up seeing the crowd and reporters 'aww'ing at them. She looked up to N's mint-green eyes, trying to say 'Can we go now?' without words.

N seemed to get the message as he took her hand and they walked down the road to the direction of centre of the city.

* * *

Please review, likes, advice, ideas and requests. And sorry if I made Hilda look like a woss, it just had to be that way to get the story right.  
Signing off to not do my history assignment due next week. ;)


	7. Special-JewelShipping

Hi guys, my finger hurts because I cut it while peeling potatoes :( Sympathy? Any way this was requested by Pip the azuril, I hope you like it. ;) This one was rivaling the longest chapter. (It missed by 34 words) On with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or Magnum, I do know Lachlan.

* * *

Travelling around as the Pokemon Master of Johto wasn't easy, Silver knew this, but he did it anyway. It was exceptionally hard when you had a wife and son that you kept secret, and you had done for 3 years. You always had reports chasing after you and if they caught you with a child that looked like you they would interview you harder.

Silver was having a easy day at the orange islands, the past week had been interviews and conferences. There was only going to be one short interview in the comfort of his hotel room. The sun was shining and the waves were lapping at the sand on the beach. Today it seemed like nothing bad could happen.

"Daddy, look what I made!" A young red-haired boy said. He was standing next to his sand castle, that had shells and seaweed as decoration.

"Well done, Lachlan." Silver complemented the child. He looked at his watch.

"Shoot, Kris, I've got to go. Don't go to the hotel room until 3:30." It was currently 1:53. He gave his aquamarine-haired wife a peck on the lips.

"Okay, remember not to let your pokemon on her." Kris called out to her husband who was already running off to the hotel, in his red board-shorts.

"Good, made it in time." It was 2:10, and Silver was coming out of the bedroom he shared with Kris, now fully clothed in a simple grey t-shirt and blue denim shorts.

He settled himself down on the beige couch, reading a magazine that was lying on the coffee table in-front of him.

The door bell rang. He got up to answer it. Silver opened the door to see the reporter, "Hi, come in and take a seat." He greeted, almost making the girl faint.

She slowly got her act together and started asking questions.

"Mummy?" The small boy asked, crawling onto her desk-chair. "Can we get ice-cream?" He asked, his pale blue eyes pleading her.

She looked at her watch, Silver would go out and buy a whole box for himself if he didn't get one. 3:33. "Sure baby, lets pack up our things first." She spoke gently.

After gathering all of their belongings they made their way to the supermarket. People were of course, looking at Lachlan, asking themselves 'Is he Silver's son or not?'

They scan through the freezer section settling on a mixed 4 box of Magnums, one white, two milk and one dark chocolate.

After purchasing the frozen delicaties, Kris opened the box and handed the white chocolate one to Lachlan, who started eating it immedialtely.

She giggled at her son. He loved white chocolate and would eat it for a career, but her husband only ate dark chocolate, and refuse to eat white. She was the one to tie them together by liking both and milk.

The walked to the hotel, pushing the button for the lift and going to the 17th floor. The elevator doors opened and they walked to the first of two doors.

Kris gave Lachlan the box and unlocked the door. A quiet laugh was heard, having no time to think about that Lachln raced in and jumped on to Silver's lap, box in hand.

"Daddy, we got dark chocwate for you." He said not noticing the reporters shocked epression, handing the red-haired man the black packaged frozen good.

Silver took it and opened it, rubbing the small boy's head as a thanks. Lachlan started to fall asleep into his arms, and Silver did nothing to stop him.

"Umm..." The reporter started. Kris continued to eavesdrop hide behind the wall. "Who is this?" She said pointing to the smaller red-head.

"This is Lachlan, he is 3 years old." Silver said not letting his nervousness into his voice.

"Yes, but is it true? What he said?" She asked again, not writing anything, Silver noticed.

"Umm... Stuff it. Yes. I am his father and I am married." Silver said.

Kris out from behind the wall. "Hi." She said to both Silver and the reporter.

"So, this is your wife?" The reporter questioned again.

"Yes, her name is Kris Nyasu, my sir name." Silver said giving into the press of the media.

Kris gave him a peak on the lips and took Lachlan into the bedroom.

"You know, your a nice family. I'll just the notes I wrote down before." She said kindly.

"No," Silver started, "I've kept this up long enough, please tell whatever company you work for."He said, Kris walking out of their room.

"Yes, please do." She said, "I don't want to live in secrecy any longer."

"Okay, I will. But you'll regret it." She stood and turned to leave.

Silver finished the last of his ice-cream, "Wait," The reporter turned to face him.

"Thank you for everything." Kris finished for him.

She left, taking their secret with her sharing it to the world. Both Silver and Kris felt the weight lift off their shoulders. Things would be easier now.

* * *

Please review, likes, advice, ideas and requests. (I'm still taking them!) I don't know where I went with the chocolate thing, it just happened. XD Sorry if I ruined it for you.

Review! It fuels my imagination!


	8. LuckyShipping

Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. I just had soo much homework. Anyway, this one is long over due. I don't know where my brain was when I started writing this one. Requested by Butterfly girl 900 and ShadowAbsol13, here is Lucky shipping!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, do however own Karren and Dylan.

* * *

Conferences have always been boring. They became slightly less boring, when Ash became the new Pokemon Master, and when Jay came along. However today was extra boring. Everyone knew it. Even the newborns Pike Queen Lucy held in her arms. One had chocolate hair the other charcoal, both had a streak of red, that Lucy's side gave them. Their ruby eyes remain closed although they were not asleep.

Bordem had hit hard.

The gym leaders were having the time of their life, or something. All of the frontier brains could hear them with music, drinks and wild shouts of fun. As if they were 5 year-olds at a party.

"Argg. I wish they would stop. Pikachu, do you know what is going on?" Ash asked the yellow mouse on the floor next to him.

"Pi chu." He shook his head sadly.

"Can you go and find out?" The Master asked kindly.

Pikachu ran off into the opposite room, through the flap Ash put in the door.

Pikachu was astounded by what was going on. There was drinks, pretzels and party hats. Pikachu located Misty in no time flat and ran up her shoulder, no drink he noticed.

Upon seeing the mouse, a few of the leaders backed away. Last time Pikachu was sent in, he zapped everyone when someone stood on his tail. Misty noticed the weight on her shoulder and turned to the Pokemon.

"What is it Pikachu?" She asked him.

Pikachu asked her what was going on and why wasn't there any ketchup on the food table.

"Well, we found out that Brock has finished his degrees at medical school and he is officially a Pokémon Doctor! And no one likes plain ketchup expect you." She said make everyone laugh.

She held her arm out so the mouse would get off her shoulder, "Go and tell Ash and also tell him this afterwards." She whispered the last part in this long ear so no one else could hear.

The electric mouse smiled and ran into the other room. When he was gone the party started up again.

Pikachu jumped onto the table and ran straight into Ash's arms. He assumed it was good news judging by the happy aura coming off him, and that he wanted it to be a surprise for everyone to hear. Not just telling Ash through telepathy.

Pikachu started ranting in Pika language, even Anabelle had trouble understanding what he was saying. Ash only just managed to catch what he was saying.

A broad smile broke out onto Ash's face. "Lucy, you'll be happy about this. Brock has finished his degrees at the medical school and... He is an official Pokémon Doctor!" Ash nearly shouted.

The normally quiet Lucy was beside herself with happiness, "This does mean he can spend more time at home right?"

"Probably." Ash replied to her.

Ash's attention was drawn back to Pikachu when he jumped on his shoulder.

"Pikapi, Pikachupi pi ka chu pikachu." Pikachu said, excitedly to Ash.

"Well, congratulations Ash." Anabelle said, making the young man blush slightly but, smile brightly.

"Thanks!" He said, getting overwhelmed with happiness. "Let's go join them, cause this is boring and I need to have a word with my wife." He said waltzing out of the room, everyone following him.

As they walked in the music stopped and everyone stared. "Don't let us stop the party, we just came to join in!"

The music started again, only to stop 2 minutes later, "Hi Guys thought I might pay a visit-oof!" Brock was tackle by Lucy, while Ash held the twins.

"I'm so proud of you, please stay at home more often now, and spend some time with Dylan and Karren." Lucy said, burying her head in his chest, smiling wildly.

"I couldn't think of anything better." Brock kissed her lovingly.

While they were lost in their own little world, an audience started to surround them, waiting for them to break apart, and tell them everything.

When they broke apart Misty walked towards the couple holding a dark red head in her arms, Ash following holding Dylan and Karren.

"You know," She started, "This looks quite interesting. Are you guys married? Or going out? And who are Dylan and Karren?" Misty asked for the other leaders and frontier brains.

Brock and Lucy broke apart and whispered to each other. Finally deciding to tell the truth.

"We are married, and have been for a year and 3 months." Brock started. Lucy when to Ash and took the bundles from him, "And this is Karren and Dylan, they're 1 month old, and are most certainly our kids." Lucy finished, still happy.

"Which reminds me," Ash's eyes flash a baby blue, as he talked to Misty telepathically,

'Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant in person?'

* * *

Feel free to ask questions, give positive feedback, give requests and advice in reviews. Please do because it fuels my imagination! (Also if you want to ask a question about what living in Australia is like feel free! ;) )


End file.
